Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Rocket Rocket.png|Current image Rocket 2016 proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Rocket 2016 proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Better background, more detail. Pose is not ideal, unfortunately [[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Lighting is better, but other than that not much difference. Also, includes another character. Stick with current. Kingbirdy 17:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. Keep the current one. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 18:08, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Current... --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 18:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :The Current is fine, but it could definitely use some improvement. I tried playing around with it and the original cap, but I couldn't make it any better. Stick with Current for now. 01:00, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Scrap that. Just capped #02. Very similar to #01, only the camera angle is level with the audience, and she's looking at us. Only issue is that it's a small images, and quite an extreme crop; meaning the inked lines are quite thick... Thoughts? 01:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :"Not Current" for me, either new pic is fine, bee i didnt even notice till Kingbirdy's comment and the lines i don't really register either.Regulus22 05:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't like #2, it's too cropped. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I go with 1. IiLiFa (talk) 13:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) 2 is the best so far but the colours seem a little off to me, if i had the time and the ability i would try and fix it myself but unfortunately i will have to leave that to someone else who wants to give it a go. --Zodisgod (talk) 20:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I like #2. The current image makes me think of an alien head. :S --~ Lorisa! (talk) 05:40, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Proposal 3 without Bumblebee, this is the best!IiLiFa (talk) 17:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Proposal 3 vetoed. Shopped. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) 2--Allanjeffs 19:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :2. ― Thailog 17:46, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd go with number one. --Sif :Eh,...not really feeling either. #2 has a weird face/pose and the quality looks off. Also I can notice Bumblebee pretty well. If someone reuploads it with Bee cropped out I think it would be better. Otherwise I say keep the current one until something better comes along.Banan14kab 04:43, October 6, 2012 (UTC) JK, I like #1 --~ Lorisa! (talk) 03:41, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Arsenal Arsenal.png|Current image Arsenal proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Arsenal proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Arsenal proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 The current was a temporary image I uploaded, but I do like it. Here are some others for consideration. I like the current, and #02. I think Arsenal's image should include his right arm (or lack thereof). 07:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :He'll be weaaring his Satisfaction though (most likely) by the next time we see him, I'd say wait till we see one to reflect that or #03 cause that wont change when he put's it on.Regulus22 10:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Current or #02. But since he threw his domino mask away at the end, he'll likely have a new appearance the next time he shows up. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:13, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Tupka is right, but for now i go with 3IiLiFa (talk) 13:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Current is the nicest picture, but 02 is the best fit for a profile pic, so 02. -- Psypher 18:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :I fully suspect that his next appearance will have a new appearance (a new arm, no mask, maybe slight costume changes too) so we'll need a new image at that time. But until then, i personally prefer the current one (the background lighting effect makes it much more unique and interesting in my opinion). SomeGeek October 1, 2012 :2 is good since its a head on shot, has a fairly neutral background and displays his missing arm well. --Zodisgod (talk) 20:22, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I like 2 also --~ Lorisa! (talk) 05:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) 2 is the best imo--Allanjeffs 19:41, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Current looks good, but #3 is the most ideal profile picture. --[[User:Justice Avenger|'Justice']] [[Message Wall:Justice Avenger|'Avenger']] 00:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :I agree to stick with the current one. Next time we see Roy he will most likely have a new outfit since he is now Arsenal. When se see him next then change it. Banan14kab 04:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Lex Luthor Lex Luthor.png|Current image Lex Luthor proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Food for thought. Came across it and liked it. 07:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :yeah 1 is cool, makes him look really powerful. --Zodisgod (talk) 20:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I'd stick with the current one. The only thing different between the two pics is the tie, and the replacement pic seems to lack the cockiness that is Luthor. --[[User:thejluninja|'theJLUninja']] ''Talk to me'' 11:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :Proposal #1. The current one makes him look weird and the proposal shows more of his body. Cari1994 (talk) 04:10, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Current per Thejluninja. ― Thailog 17:47, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I like the proposal#1. His smile is kinda weird and the proposal shows a better standing of him as a businessman and powerful individual. Also I just happen to like his tie more there...>.> Banan14kab 04:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) current --~ Lorisa! (talk) 03:43, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Current. It is more representative of his normal personality. - Edited by Zergrinch - 01:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Blue Beetle Blue Beetle.png|Current image Blue Beetle proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Blue Beetle proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Blue Beetle proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 I like 2 and 3. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :2, moon makes it fairly cool without being distracting.Regulus22 11:05, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Number 1 looks SO weird. My vote is for number 3. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 11:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :::03. ― Thailog 11:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::number 3.--Godblaster (talk) 19:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Proposal 2 looks the best in terms of lighting and his body orientation. ::I'm leaning towards #03. 23:45, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :: At first I thought #03 but eventually the background started to look like a mouth and that got distracting. I like #02 so it's got my vote 8:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not sure #02 is very suitable, as it looks like an awkward piece of animation, and Beetle's body has been stretched. At the time (I believe) Beetle was flying upwards to see Impulse's "masterpiece", and so it's an odd upwards facing angle. 01:39, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I prefer Proposal #3. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) :::3 seems good. User:Bantha117 ::::Number 3 --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 00:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::None of the above. I'd prefer a picture of him flying and firing his sonic weapon at something - Edited by Zergrinch - 01:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Wonder Girl Wonder Girl.png|Current image Wonder Girl proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 She has an odd stance in the current one. ― Thailog 14:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :That, and it was due for a change. 01. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :agreed, the pose looks much more natural in 1. --Zodisgod (talk) 14:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Artemis Artemis 2016.png|Current image tigress.png|Proposal #01 Tigress proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Two discussion points, really: 1) should we have an image of the Tigress outfit in the infobox, and 2) which of the twain? If we decide for a swap of the infobox pic, the civilian image can be used in the Physical appearance section, where the Tigress pic is currently at. I prefer 2, both as Tigress pic and in the infobox. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC)